Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security lighting devices and, more particularly, to a decorative apparatus which is utilized to remotely engage room lighting upon sensing the incoming presence of an individual.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many electronic light-switching devices are known and utilized for a variety of security purposes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,213, issued in the name of Sacchetti, a motion detection light controller system is disclosed comprising a light bulb socket adapter having a control circuit for the light which is controlled. Other examples are known having similar utility, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,743 issued in the name of Geiszler et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,313 issued in the name of Bedrosian, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,339 issued in the name of Roselie et al., and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 269,072 issued in the name of Sweet et al. Disclosed in these various references are motion detection systems, or ornamental designs utilizing motion detection systems. None of these disclosed references, however, can be utilized to remotely engage room lighting upon sensing the incoming presence of an individual as well as simultaneously blend into the background decor of a user's residence. Neither do any of these references provide the capability to automatically dim lighting, shut off quickly, and adjust the sensitivity of the detector.
Another problem arises from the need to utilize remote, automatic light switching at various points in a portable manner. One attempt to address such a problem is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,145, issued in the name of Branch et al. Disclosed in the Branch et al. reference is a travel convenience and security device. As disclosed in the Branch et al. reference, a clock, a lamp, an alarm, a motion detector and a smoke alarm are combined into an apparatus which can provide the function of each of these features in a portable device for use while traveling. However, although such a device appears to be useful in its unique combination of elements, it contains an integral lighting source and cannot be utilized to activate existing room lighting.
Consequently, a need has long been felt for providing an apparatus which can provide a motion detecting light controller system capable of dimming lighting based upon time, shutting off when sensing daylight, as well as being contained in an aesthetically pleasing manner such as to simultaneously blend into the background decor of a user's residence